<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sixty Six Percent by parisw_1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844609">Sixty Six Percent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisw_1989/pseuds/parisw_1989'>parisw_1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisw_1989/pseuds/parisw_1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which girls night takes an unexpected turn when it coincides with boys night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sixty Six Percent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr fortheloveofcriminalminds. This is for my “girls night out square” for CM Bingo 2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Western’s bar in DC on a Friday night had been a <em> must </em> for girls night out. It was known for its cheap drinks, loud music and packed dance floor. Everything you and the girls were looking for. </p><p> </p><p>When your closest friends worked for the FBI, arranging girls night was always a near impossible feat. You’d lost count of how many times Penelope, Emily, JJ and Tara had to bail on your plans because another case had come up. </p><p> </p><p>You understood, you’d been best friends with Penelope for years now and you appreciated their schedules were hectic but you were always left downtrodden when they’d had to cancel again. </p><p> </p><p>But finally after weeks of cancellations and rescheduling, tonight they had been free for girls night. </p><p> </p><p>Shots were flowing and you all showed off your moves on the dance floor. You and Tara being the only single ones of the group danced with a few men but it was all harmless flirting, nothing serious. </p><p> </p><p>You weren’t looking to take someone home tonight. </p><p> </p><p>It was nearing midnight and you had all taken a break from dancing to rehydrate with vodka. You noticed Penelope’s eyes shift away from the girls across the room and her perfectly sculpted eyebrows knitted together.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Pen?” You asked her, having to speak loudly to be heard over the music. </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t just have <em> one </em>night.” She rolled her eyes but then her face broke out into a large smile. “Excuse me.” And with that she sauntered off.</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze followed where she had gone to see her throwing herself into the arms of her boyfriend, Luke Alvez. </p><p> </p><p>You chuckled to yourself, nudging Emily in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“They just can’t stay away from each other can they?” You laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s disgusting really.” Emily also laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like they're having a boys night. We should probably go and say hi.” JJ shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it would be rude not to.” Tara agreed.</p><p> </p><p>The four of you followed in Penelope’s footsteps across the room. You’d met most of the team over the years thanks to Penelope and you said your hellos to Luke, Rossi and Matt. </p><p> </p><p>The last man you came to had incredible hazel eyes, which even in the dim lighting of the bar you could see were flecked with gold. He had a light stubble on his cheeks and untamed curls you had a sudden desire to run your fingers through. </p><p> </p><p><em> Spencer Reid, </em>you assumed. You’d heard of him countless times but for whatever reason the two of you had never met. You got the impression he avoided social situations in lieu of more academic pursuits. </p><p> </p><p>You’d heard stories of his time in prison and looking at him now it struck you that there was a hint of sadness in those hazel eyes and you assumed that must be why. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be Spencer.” You smiled a little shyly at him. You had no idea he’d be so attractive. “I’m Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at you but you noticed it was stifled. Like he knew the fact you knew his name meant you knew what had happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m Spencer. I’ve heard a lot about you Y/N, I can’t believe we’ve never met before.” Despite the sadness about him, his eyes seemed to sparkle as they looked at you and it made you feel hot under the collar. </p><p> </p><p>“Me either.” You couldn’t help but beam, had Penelope been hiding him from you? He was <em> just </em>your type. </p><p> </p><p>You turned to look at your friends briefly but were surprised to find them gone. Tara, Emily, JJ and Matt were now dancing in the middle of the floor while Rossi propped up the bar, sipping his single malt. </p><p> </p><p>A few feet from where you were standing with Spencer, Luke and Penelope were swapping saliva in an extremely NC-17 fashion. </p><p> </p><p>He had his hands on her voluptuous backside and her fingers were clawing at his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Are they always like this?” You turned back to Spencer with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> always </em>but often enough not to be phased by it anymore.” He chucked a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Young love.” You laughed too. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re actually pretty cute when they aren’t pushing the boundaries of public displays of affection.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pen always refers to him as <em> bunny, </em>it makes me sick.” You laughed harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh.” Spencer pulled a face. “They flirt over the phone on cases all the time. It takes forever to get an answer out of Garcia because they have to flirt in every single call.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he hasn’t described to you their sex life in graphic detail. Because Penelope has.” You shudder a little. “I know more about Luke’s anatomy than I ever needed to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...that’s unfortunate.” Spencer laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that’s one way to put it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I buy you a drink?” His smile was much less sad now, and more genuine as he looked at you. The way he was smiling at you made you feel weak. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be really nice.” You nodded. </p><p> </p><p>You followed Spencer to the bar where he ordered you both a drink and paid. He then led you over to a small booth away from the chaos where you sat next to him to allow you to be able to converse over the music. At least that’s what you told yourself.</p><p> </p><p>It had nothing to do with the fact you wanted to be close to him. Absolutely nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“One time we were on a case in Boston and I called Garcia and for whatever reason she thought I was Luke and she started <em> graphically </em>describing what she was going to do to me, Luke when I got home. It was...disturbing to say the least.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow. That sounds...horrible.” You laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve not been able to properly look her in the eye since.” Spencer pulled a face.</p><p> </p><p>“They are the definition of sickening. But they’re happy. I guess that’s all that matters.” You shrugged, sipping your drink. “They’re lucky, one night stands have never worked out that well for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“No?” Spencer looked inquisitive. “I’ve never had one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” You raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought <em> everyone </em>had had at least one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Statistically only sixty six percent of American’s have had a one night stand before.” </p><p> </p><p>“I forgot Penelope told me you were a genius.” You laughed again. “That’s a surprisingly low number.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s still over two hundred and sixteen million people.” he didn’t even look as though he had to think to know something like that. You were impressed and felt slightly inadequate in comparison to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, in that case I suppose it is a lot.” you didn’t really know what you could say to that. “Can I ask why you’ve never had a one night stand?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer contemplated his answer this time. Facts and statistics rolled off his tongue but when he had to speak of personal things it often took him a moment to find the right thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I’m a romantic at heart. One night stands seem kind of...disheartening to me. I’m not saying <em> never </em> but I’ve never felt the need thus far in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“See I don’t agree.” you turned in your seat so you could look at him properly. This close you could really see his incredible bone structure, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. You wanted to run your fingertips over the delicate curves of his face, kiss the stubble on his soft skin and make your way to those plump lips of his. “Being single is hard, especially when your best friend is Penelope who is and is all loved up with Alvez. One night stands provide a little solace from the loneliness I guess.” you shrugged, trying not to sound like you were throwing a pity party for yourself. </p><p> </p><p>“But isn’t it just lonely all over again when it's over?” Spencer leaned closer to you and your eyes were fixated on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” mirroring him, you leaned closer. “We could always find out.” you smirked at him. You had just met him and you knew being so brazenly flirtatious could be dangerous territory. But you’d gone all these years without ever crossing paths so you supposed if this went south and Spencer rebuffed you then avoiding him wouldn’t be that difficult. </p><p> </p><p>His facial expression didn’t change so you had no idea what he was thinking or how he had taken your advances. He leaned even closer and your eyes were still locked on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me to come home with you Y/N?” his eyes were dark, lust perhaps? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m asking you to join the sixty six percent Spencer.” </p><p> </p><p>For a few long seconds neither of you moved or spoke. Spencer eyes fell over you, lingering longer on your lips. You shifted a little in your seat feeling hot under his intense gaze. He leaned even closer and you thought he was about to kiss you, but just as he inched towards you, a voice snapped you back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N there you are!” it was Emily. “And Spence, hey.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Emily, what’s up?” you would never forgive her if she had gotten in the way of Spencer kissing you.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and dance, it's girls night!” she tugged your arm, pulling you so you were on your feet. </p><p> </p><p>Spencer shuffled out of the booth behind you. As Emily started dragging you towards the dancefloor, he came close to your ear and whispered <em> “I’ll come and find you later.” </em>and then he headed over towards Rossi who was still propping up the bar.</p><p> </p><p>You danced with the girls for hours, even Penelope when she came up for air and pried herself away from Luke for more than a few seconds. The drinks kept flowing, laughter was aplenty; it was a great night all round. It had been worth waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>Around three am you and the girls decided to call it night. You were a little tipsy and your feet hurt from all the dancing. You had lost track of Spencer earlier in the night, you were a little disappointed but it was probably for the best. A one night stand with your best friend's colleague would no doubt only end in disaster. </p><p> </p><p>You said your goodbyes outside, hugs and cheek kisses were dished out and they all promised you would have another girls night as soon as their schedules allowed. You lived on the other side of town than the girls so you waved off their cab from the curb and awaited the next one. It wasn’t long before another cab pulled up and to your confusion the rear window rolled down as it came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you I’d find you later.” Spencer smiled at you from the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>You tried to hide your blush as you slid in next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you left.” you buckled yourself in and almost immediately Spencer took hold of your hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Not without you.” he leaned closer and then his lips pressed against yours in the backseat of the cab and you felt your whole body turn to jelly at the sensation. He used his free hand to cup your face as he deepened the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a jolt of electricity coarse through you, something you had never felt before. Your lips moved in such a synchronized fashion it was crazy to think you had never done this before. You felt as though you’d waited your entire life for this moment. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss lasted a few minutes and when it ended you both panted slightly, trying to grasp at the air that had escaped your lungs. He kept his hand on your cheek, stroking small circles on your skin with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to join the sixty six percent club Spencer?” you smirked at him in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed you again, softly this time, more cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m quite comfortable in the minority. And I already know I am not going to be able to settle for one night with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Your heart melted at his words, and the loving look he was giving you. You squeezed his hand, kissing him once more.</p><p> </p><p>“If you take me for breakfast in the morning, you can have as many nights as you like.” you winked at him which made him blush a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can arrange that, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty four percent it is then.” you laughed, settling your head on Spencer’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your head. </p><p> </p><p>You would have to berate Penelope for not introducing you to Spencer sooner. But you might also need to cut her and Luke some slack, because you had a feeling you and Spencer were going to become an awful, cutesy couple just like them. But when it was happening to you, you didn’t mind so much. Maybe you’d even let Spencer call you bunny…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>...On second thoughts, maybe not. Somethings would never change. You’d leave the cringey nicknames to Penelope and Luke. At least for now anyway. Tomorrow was another day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>